finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Apocalypse (weapon)
.]] The Apocalypse is a recurring sword in the series. Usually one of the more powerful swords, it is a well-balanced weapon. Appearances Final Fantasy V The Apocalypse is a sword that can be found in the bonus dungeon of the Advance version. It can only be equipped by Gladiators, Knights, and Freelancers. It has an Attack of 139 and Hit Rate of 145, as well as boosting Strength and Stamina by +3. Final Fantasy VI The Apocalypse is Terra's exclusive weapon gained by defeating the new Red Dragon in the Dragons' Den. It can be thought of as a weaker Lightbringer, or an upgraded Enhancer, as it has a very high Attack power and it consumes MP in order to deal stronger attacks. It is exclusive to the GBA version. It has an attack power of 250, +7 Strength and Magic, +20 Evasion and Magic Evasion, consumes 20 MP to deal Critical Hits, and enables the Bushido and Runic commands. It can be won from the Dragon's Neck Coliseum by betting the Save the Queen and then defeating the Brachiosaur. If bet in the Dragon's Neck Coliseum, the player will battle a Fiend Dragon, and winning will reward the Save the Queen. Final Fantasy VII The Apocalypse is Cloud's sword. It is found after the player completes the Ancient Forest puzzle. Though the weapon has just three single Materia slots, it has triple the standard AP growth rate, making it the second best Materia leveling weapon. It grants 88 Attack, 110 Hit Rate, +43 Magic, and +16 Spirit. Final Fantasy X Any of Tidus's swords can be customized into the Apocalypse if it bears four Status Strike abilities. Final Fantasy XI The Apocalypse is the primary Relic Weapon of the Dark Knight job, available only to level 75 Dark Knights after having completed an immensely lengthy and expensive quest (often taking months of time, hundreds of millions of gil, and the full assistance of an entire linkshell community to obtain difficult Dynamis drop items). It is in fact not a greatsword, but actually a large golden scythe. It is widely recognized among the endgame community as one of the most powerful weapons, and is hands-down the strongest weapon available to the Dark Knight class, making the job a viable front-line fighter in endgame events such as Einherjar, because of the unique way in which it grants the Haste effect to its owner and drains HP from enemies. Of particular note, the Apocalypse has the highest base damage level of any non-ranged weapon, with 103. Final Fantasy XIII The Apocalypse is a model of a gunblade for Lightning obtained by transmuting Organyx with a Cobaltite. It has the second-highest Strength and Magic values among her second tier weapons, measuring 410 Strength and 410 Magic, and has the highest Strength and Magic values among the second tier weapons that possess equal Strength and Magic values. As a trade-off, it also comes with the trait Ironstrike, which decreases ATB speed by 50%. It transmutes into the version of Omega Weapon that has the highest Strength and Magic values, at the cost of still retaining Ironstrike. ''Final Fantasy XIV Apocalypse is the Zodiac Weapon for Summoners. It is acquired via the quest , by combining reagents acquired from assorted other side quests with a materia created from the Veil of Wiyu Nexus, the final stage of the Summoner's Relic Weapon. Apocalypse can then be upgraded to Apocalypse Zeta, the most powerful Summoner weapon in ''A Realm Reborn. Apocalypse and Apocalypse Zeta's secondary stats are determined by what the player chose to imbue in their Veil of Wiyu in the process of upgrading it to the Veil of Wiyu Novus, and can be redone by acquiring and imbuing a new Sphere Scroll: The Veil of Wiyu from Hubairtin in Central Thanalan and presenting it to Jalzahn Daemir in the North Shroud. Final Fantasy XV Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Apocalypse is a knightsword that teaches the Rasp spell to bangaa Templars. It has an Attack of 32, is Dark-elemental. It can only be bought after the first shop upgrade for 3,000 gil. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Apocalypse is a low-ranked knightsword that teaches the Rasp spell to the Templar for 250 AP. It provides +37 Attack, is Dark-elemental, and can be bought for 1,150 gil in the shop after creating it in the Bazaar by using a Dark Stone, Zirconium, and Skull. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy The Apocalypse is a level 71 greatsword that adds 51 to Attack and increases physical damage dealt by 15%. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 23,340 gil, a Flamberge, Wargod Bone x3, and a Yellow Gem. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Apocalypse is a level 60 Greatsword that provides +59 Attack, -1 Defense, and +5% Physical Damage. It can be obtained by trading 135,000 gil, Flamberge, Kujata's Horn, and Lion's Dream x5. Pictlogica Final Fantasy ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy ≒ ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy All the Bravest Apocalypse grants +2 to Attack. It can be equipped by Knight, Mystic Knight, Cecil, Bartz, Cloud, Squall, Seifer, Steiner, and Vaan. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Apocalypse is a Great Sword obtained by finding and turning in all Aurora Keys. It provides 103 ATK. Mobius Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Non-''Final Fantasy'' appearances Blood of Bahamut Apocalypse is a gun that can be equipped by Ryuma. Gallery Apocalypse - FF5.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). FFV iOS Apocalypse.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (iOS). Apocalypse - FF6.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (GBA). Apocalypse-ffvii-cloud.png|In-game model from Final Fantasy VII. FFX Weapon - Sword 3.png|''Final Fantasy X. FFXI Scythe 3B.png|Final Fantasy XI. Apocalypse-ffxiii-weapon.png|Final Fantasy XIII. FFXIV Apocalypse Icon.png|Final Fantasy XIV. FFTAApocalypse.PNG|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. Apocalypse FFTA2.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. PFF Apocalypse Icon.png|Rank 5 icon in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Apocalypse FFVII Icon 2.png|Rank 6 icon in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Apocalypse Icon 3.png|Rank 7 icon in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Apocalypse Weapon SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR). FFAB Apocalypse Weapon SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+). FFAB Apocalypse FFVI SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFVI. FFAB Apocalypse DFF SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) DFF. FFAB Apocalypse FFVI SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFVI. FFAB Apocalypse DFF SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) DFF. FFAB Apocalypse FFV UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) FFV. FFAB Apocalypse FFVI UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) FFVI. FFAB Apocalypse FFVII UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) FFVII. FFAB Apocalypse FFV UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+) FFV. FFAB Apocalypse FFVII UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+) FFVII. FFAB Apocalypse FFXIII UUR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR) FFXIII. FFAB Apocalypse FFVII CR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (CR) FFVII. FF7 Apocalypse SR+ Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. Apocalypse ATB.png|Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FFRK Apocalypse FFIV.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIV. FFRK Apocalypse FFVI.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVI. FFRK Apocalypse FFIX.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIX. FFRK Apocalypse FFXII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFXII. FFRK Apocalypse FFV Sprite.png|Sprite in Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFV. FFRK Apocalypse FFX Sprite.png|Sprite in Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFX. FFBE Apocalypse.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. MFF Apocalypse.jpg|Mobius Final Fantasy. Apocalypse TCG.png|''Final Fantasy XI version from Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. Etymology Category:Gunblades Category:Scythes Category:Swords